Tutor
by MCRygrl
Summary: As punishment for being one of the smartest witches in her class, Jordan Carter is forced to tutor the worst Slytherin of all, Draco Malfoy. At First it's all business but as they spend more time together, Jordan starts to worry Draco will find out her secret, a secret Draco is dying to uncover.
1. Chapter 1 The first meeting

I sat in the library, waiting, as punishment for being a genius in my classes, Snape was forcing me to tutor other students. Unlike everyone else however, I wasn't afraid of the potions master, so after pushing and arguing for almost two weeks, I got him to agree to use the tutoring I did as part of my final grade. Now I was wishing I had just taken the fail he threatened.

The student I was tutoring, the one I was waiting for, the one who was late, was none other then Draco Malfoy.

I wasn't totally serprized he was late, I half expected him not to show up, Malfoy was too proud to admit he was failing a class, not only that, but it would involve him sitting down and talking to a Gryffindor, something I knew would be a task in itself. I sighed and checked the clock, I'd give him another ten minutes, I had my own social life, I didn't need to be here all night. Someone finally came around the corner, I glanced up, Draco, he looked less then impressed yet somehow smug, all at the same time, he stood infront of me for a moment.

"You're late." I said unimpressed, "And yet you're still here." he smirked, "Because I want this credit." I said shifting my stuff aside, Draco sat down and dumped his stuff on the table, "The homework, your notebook and the text book, open them now." I said flipping my stuff open, "Bosy much?" he asked, "We have one hour." I said looking up, "We only have one hour because I refuse to teach someone who doesn't want to learn, I refuse to waste my time with someone who could care less about what I say and I refuse to sit across from a Slytherin for more then an hour because it makes my skin crawl." I growled.

He looked impressed and shocked all at the same time, "So just listen to what I say and we'll get through this with as little pain as possible." he scoffed, "And if I don't?" he smirked, I glared, "Then fail and have a letter sent home to your father." his smirk dropped.

I let the threat hang in the air for a moment, never breaking eye contact, "Open your books." I finally spoke, quiet and demanding, he glared but slowly opened his books, I looked back down at my books, "I'll give you one thing Carter." he mumbled after a moment, he was flipping through his text book, not meeting my eyes, "Your the most Slytherin like Gryffindor I've ever met." I tried to hide the small smirk on my lips,

"I just don't deal with bull shit."


	2. Chapter 2 Dracos Secret

"So let me get this straight." I groaned, "We've gone over this five times!" I cried, "Just one more." Trixie said, my best friend, before she could continue, Cole sat next to her, our third, last and only male in the group, "Homework again?" "I wish." I mumbled, I always helped the guys with their homework, Trix was one who almost never got it.

"Then what could you have possibly gone over five times?" Cole asked, "Jordan here tutored a certain Slytherin last night." Trix said ammused, I groaned, "Not Malfoy!" Cole cried, "And you didn't kill him!?" "Thats what I said!" Trix cried, I sighed and glanced around, making sure no one was listening to our conversation, this was getting on my nerves.

"Look." I said, "I'm getting extra credit for this tutoring, which I need if I have even a hope of passing the N.E.W.T's, I set him straight and we did our potions, I then packed up and left, end of story, now can we please eat breakfast before class starts?" they staired at me like I had two heads, I sighed and started picking at some toast.

"Subject change please." I mumbled, "I'm now passing Charms, thanks to our little genius over here." Cole smirked, I rolled my eyes, "And I'm not failing potions as bad." I snorted, Trix never stressed out over school, no matter how bad she was doing, "Your turn." she smiled, "Say something nice back to us." I snorted again, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" I asked, "Doesn't matter." Cole said, "Go." I sighed, "Fine, Trix, my hair has been amazingly soft and fun to play with since you gave me that new shampoo to try." I said, she smiled, Trix was nothing if not into fashion, she knew everything about anything involving what made you better looking, "And Cole, without you pulling an all nighter with me last week, I wouldn't have aced that Care of Magical Creatures test last week." he chuckled, "Aced, you hear that." he nugged Trix who knodded, "Will you guys bugger off?" I said, "I ace classes and tests, thats who I am." "Oh chill." Trix smirked, "You know we're just pickin'."

People around us started to leave for first class, we packed up and followed suit, "Hey, I have this Astronomy project due next week, can you help me with it tonight?" Cole asked as we climbed up the stairs, "I can't tonight." I said, "I have tutoring." "Like Malfoy will even show up." Trix mumbled, "Extra. Credit." I said slowly, she just shook her head and nugged me, "You're such a geek." she said, we were almost to charms when someone rudely crashed into Cole, knocking his books from his hands.

"Watch where you're going Gryffindork." Draco Malfoy and his goons, I glared, Trix and Cole knelt down to gather Cole's things, "Why don't you just fuck the hell off." I growled, "You got a big mouth on you Carter." Malfoy smirked back, seemingly not fased by my anger, "I bet I can think of a better use for it." "And we're back!" Cole cried standing up, he knew where sex jokes sent me further into anger.

"Forget about it, it was nothing." Cole said to me quickly, Trix but a hand on my arm, "Come on, we'll be late." "No." I said jerking away from them both, "You better be careful what you say, Malfoy." I growled, "Because this big mouth knows a lot of secrets." he scoffed, "Who says I have secrets?" he smirked, "Just remember." I said, "All anyone has is their reputation, their apperance." he was more focused on me now, "And one good secret can ruin everything." he glared.

I had been bluffing, for all I knew, Draco had told everyone I had been tutoring him, luckly for me however, he hadn't, "What're you talk-" Pansy started to snap at me with her screechy voise but Draco stop her, "Enough." he cut her off, "But Drac-" "I said enough." he glared sideways at her, "They're just wasting our time now, come on." he gave me a final look before they all walked away.

I silently knelt down and helped Cole pick up his books, "You okay?" he asked kneeling next to me, I knodded, "Yeah, I was just lucky he didn't tell anyone I was tutoring him." I mumbled standing, "Well you did good to shut him up." Trix said, "Next time though, just deck 'em." I smirked, "Life is one big party for you, isn't it?" I asked, "Pretty much." she smirked, "Now come on, we're gonna be late." we grabed our stuff and rushed to charms, there was no point in having good grades if we showed up late.


	3. Chapter 3 Tattoos

"Are you going to threaten me every time we have a run in now?" Draco growled, slamming his books down infront of me, I kept my eyes on my notes, continuing to write, "If I have to, too protect my friends." I said finally looking up, "And I'd apprechiate if you didn't stoop so low as to use sex jokes." "And I'd apprechiate if you didn't open your big mouth infront of people." he growled, I glared up at him, "Then we have a deal." I said, "You leave my friends alone, I won't tell yours, your secret." he glared, "Fine."

He stiffly sat down, I didn't bother telling him what to do, I reached over and grabed his book, flipping to the right page, when I slid it back over, he grabed my arm, I stiffened and yanked back but he had a good grip, "Let me go." I said quickly, Draco ignored me and used his other hand to push my sleeve up, it had ridden up a little when I pushed the book back, he pushed my sleeve up enough to expose my tattoo, "What's this?" he asked.

I could already see the ammusment in his face, "Little miss goody two shoes has a tattoo." I yanked my arm back and pushed my sleeve down, "I'm not that good." I mumbled, "What's it mean?" he asked, a smirk on his lips, I sighed, "If I tell you, can we start?" I asked, he knodded, I sighed again, "Fine, it's the grim reaper." I said, "Now, can we start the tutoring?" "Why the grim reaper?" I groaned, "Malfoy." "Carter." he mimiced me, I glared, "It's to match this." I said pushing my other sleave up, Draco looked, an angel.

"Now can we-" "Why the angel and grim reaper?" I seriously wanted to strangle him, "Why do my tattoos fasinate you?" I asked, "They're just tattoos." "Tattoos tell a story." he said, "What story do those tell?" "They tell the truth." I snapped, "They're angels in this world but the cold black of evil and death will take everything good in the end." I was hoping that would shut Draco up, he stayed quiet for a long time, I sighed and looked down at my books, "Lets just start." I mumbled.

To my serprize, Draco worked really well, he asked questions and took everything seriously, I was beginning to stop hating my life until we started to pack up.

"Did they hurt?" he asked, I glanced up from shoving my books in my bag, "What?" I asked, "Your tattoos, they're huge, did they hurt?" I sighed, "Anything you want is worth the pain." I mumbled, "Why don't you show them off? No one would spend hundreds of dollars to cover ink up." I sighed and shouldered my bag, "To stop people from asking questions and judging me." I said.

"I can't make it tomorrow night, we'll meet back here Friday night." I said, "We have to study on Friday too?" he asked, I had to hold back my smirk, "Yes." I said, "We do." "Why can't you make it tomorrow night?" he asked, I sighed, I just wanted to get back to my room, "I have personal plans." I said before starting to leave but of course Draco didn't let anything go that easy.

"Got a boyfriend or something, Carter?" he smirked following after me, "Why do you care?" I asked, "It's interfering with my education." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stopped just before we left the library, "I'm just busy." I said, "Friday night, seven o'clock." I pushed through the doors and walked down the hallway, Draco wouldn't follow me, not where people could see us together.

I made my way back to my room quickly, Trix was waiting for me, I could see her struggling through her homework, "How was tutoring?" she asked when I walked in, I ditched my bag, "Fine." I said changing into a tshirt, Trix knew about all my tattoo's, she loved them, "Wanna do a little bit more?" she asked sheepishly, I rolled my eyes but knelt by her bed, "Lets see." I sighed.

Sometimes it sucked to be the smart one.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting of Another Kind

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, some things came up and time got away from me.

Ran this chapter through a spell check, hopefully it goes better than the last few chapters.

Enjoy guys and thanks for all the support :)

Friday night, everyone was excited about the weekend, Trix and Cole were talking about getting together with some people and drinking, I had to practically sneak away so I could get to my tutoring session. To my surprise, Draco was at the library when I came around the corner,

"I'm not late." I stated pulling my books out, "I could only get away early." he mumbled, "Pull out your homework." I sighed sitting down, I was tired, I couldn't wait to sleep in tomorrow. Draco did without a word, "Did you start it yet?" he shook his head, I frowned, "What's wrong with you?" I asked, "Not that I want you talking more." I mumbled, "Nothing's wrong." he mumbled, "Lets just do this and get it over with." I rolled my eyes but started going over his homework.

We were only a few questions into the homework when loud laughing suddenly filled the library, Draco stiffened and moved from the table, I watched as he glanced around the corner and cursed, I knew right away what it was.

"You owe me an extra hour next week." I mumbled shoving my books in my bag, Draco did the same wordlessly, "You go out the back, I'll go the front." I mumbled, Draco stood with his bag for a moment before speaking, "Thanks." I glanced up, a little surprised, "Just go." I mumbled standing, I slung my bag over my shoulder and started for the front of the library, sure enough, Blaise, Crab, Goyle and Pansy.

Great, I kept my eyes down and walked quickly, trying to just get past them but I had to know nothing was that easy, "Hey, that's the Gryffindor from the other day." Pansy's screechy voice called, I sighed as Blaise stepped in my path, "Think you can mess with a Slytherin and not have consequences?" he smirked, I glared, I was surrounded, Crab and Goyle were at my back, Pansy and Blaise in my front, I was in a no win situation already and I didn't need anyone to confirm it.

"Malfoy's not even here, what's it to you guys?" I mumbled, "We Slytherin's stick together, not unlike you Gryffindor's but we make it fun." he said before shoving me, I stepped back, realizing how close Goyle really was, I dropped my bag, knowing I wasn't getting out of this without a fight, "Come on." I growled, "I don't have all day, if you're gonna hit me, do it." he glared but swong suddenly, I didn't expect him to move so quickly but I just as quickly dodged his fist and swong myself, hitting him square in the jaw.

Before I knew it, we were on the ground, fists swinging. Hands were grabbing at me, yanking me to my feet, Crabe and Goyal held me back, "You bitch!" Blaise barked climbing to his feet, he was bleeding, good, so was I, Pansy was practically screaming in panicked encouragement, "You swong first." I smirked a little.

Blaise growled before swinging an undercut fist, landing a punch to my gut, Crab and Goyal held me up and back, I knew where this was leading too.


End file.
